Jonas Quinn
Specialist Jonas Quinn is a Weapons and Explosives expert in the Kelownan National Armed Forces and currently commander and one of the few survivors of the multinational research vessel The Clavis, which has now crashed on the planet known to the locals as Outland. =Description= ---- Jonas has a very dry sense of humour and is impatient with complicated explanations, unless the topic is weapons or such. Skills and Abilities Thanks to his training, Jonas is an expert marksman and tactician. He has also received basic medical, engineering and space operations training, needed for military operations. In addition – his Langaran physiology allows for increased perception in darkened environments than regular humans. It has become common practice among the nations of Langara, for military personnel to undergo cybernetic manipulation to increase their troops' combat effectiveness. The most common (and sanctioned) modification is called Adrenaline Rush, which, with help of cybernetic enhancement, flushes the organism with adrenaline, therefore slowing down the individuals’ perception of time significantly, allowing them to process actions and react with unimaginable speeds. However - too frequent use will result in severe neural damage. After meeting Nexus-Prince Haramad and learning of Arcane energy, Jonas has become the first Langaran 'mage' in millennia. Though his newfound abilities are nowhere near as powerful or sophisticated as other Arcane -wielding races on Outland, he has instinctively learned to channel this new power into throwing bolts of energy, lifting targets in mid-air without directly touching them and generating a personal barrier in addition to his armors' kinetic barriers. Bio Early in his military career Specialist Quinn found himself facing an overwhelming enemy force. Hailed as a War Hero, he almost single-handedly repelled an attack on the Kelownan National Armed Forces' 401st Forward Operating Base by the Ja'nys Omok-led Andari pirates in the Arterius Lowlands. He risked his own life to save his fellow soldiers and defeated the enemy despite the impossible odds. His bravery and heroism had earned him medals and recognition from the Kelownan National Armed Forces. While his decorations and exemplary record speak for themselves, he still considers himself just a Grunt, and he prefers to let people think that he is not as smart as he really is. Despite that, and several references to his seemingly less than stellar intellect, he received an award for Academic Excellence upon his graduation from the Kelownan Air Force Academy as First Adjutant. In the field, when faced with difficult odds, he always puts the lives of the people under his command first, saying We don't leave out people behind. That state of mind became most apparent when he launched Operation Homecoming, ''where he and only a handful of other survivors launched an all-out assault of a Legion stronghold in an attempt to rescue the rest of the surviving crew of The Clavis. During the operation he was joined by the Gnome 'Toshley' and his troops, giving Jonas the necessary advantage over the Legion to rescue all the captured crew members. Relationships Jonas has often had difficulties maintaining a romantic relationship, to which, when queried, he states that ''Military and fraternizing don't mix very well. Da'nel Jasun Jonas and Da'nel have great respect for each other, despite their differences. Although their relationship has become strained, after Da'nel leaked classified intel to civilian conspiracy theorist, Ja'net Cheung, Jonas went out of his way to cover up Da'nels' involvement in the incident, not wanting his friend to end up in military prison. Ja'net Cheung ''' While Jonas is annoyed by Ja’net’s personality and antics... and especially her taste in music, he has recognized her intelligence and expertise, which is why he accepted her into his team, albeit with some distain. In turn Ja’net constantly mocks his dry sense of humour and likes to take jabs at Jonas, thinking he, as a soldier, could never be as smart as she. But during her recruitment, Jonas displayed that he may not be the jarhead she expected him to be, therefore gaining a bit of her respect. '''Arman Quinn Jonas’ younger brother. A father of 3, he runs a construction company in Kelowna. He and Jonas are very close, but a rift between them has remained, regarding the passing of their parents for which Jonas is blaming himself. Agila Quinn-Victosis Jonas’ younger sister. A mother of 2, she was a theoretical physicist at a prestigious Kelownan university, until she became pregnant with her second child – her daughter Nyreen and settled down to become a housewife. She is also very close to Jonas. So close in fact, that she’s constantly butting in on Jonas’ private life, trying to set him up with her various friends and acquaintances, which usually end up in disaster, due to Jonas simply being terrible with women. Her elder son Tacitus Idolizes Jonas, often begging him to teach him survival and self-defence skills. Outland Natives So far Jonas has met only two natives on Outland. An unknown creature named Shaka and a creature, very similar to an Eredar, which calls itself Narikol. ''Communication between Jonas and the locals is strenuous, at best, but it would seem that these two creatures mean no ill will towards Jonas. However during a reconnaisance expedition, both creatures went missing and Jonas met with another group of aliens known as 'Gnomes' which were instrumental in Operation ''Homecoming. ''Another race that Jonas encountered were the energy-based aliens known as 'Ethereals', which rendered their assistance in repairing The Clavis. The groups' leader, Nexus-Prince Haramad, taught Jonas of Arcane energy - something that had been lost to Langarans for millenia. '''Lou'isa Feretti' Feretti and Jonas serve together in the Kelownan National Armed Forces. She was one of the few that made it out alive along Jonas during the Arterius Massacre and has served alongside him ever since. During the later years of her service, she has also displayed a strong romantic affection towards him and while he has not openly displayed it, recent events on Outland have hinted that he is reciprocating those feelings. Service Awards and Decorations *Maester Parachutist Badge *Distinguished Service Ribbon *National Defense Service Medal *Ran'vorel Liberation Medal *Arterius Campaign Medal *Maester Marksman Badge. Category:Langara Category:Characters